Conventional Quad Flat No-leads (QFN) packages or exposed pad lead frame packages generally include an exposed die attach pad and terminals or bond pads on a bottom surface of the packages that may be utilized to mount such packages on a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Solder on the bond pads and/or exposed die attach pad is generally utilized to couple the packages to the PCB to thereby provide an electrical connection between the packages and the PCB in addition to providing a physical connection. However, when solder is utilized to attach the packages to the PCB, the solder may spread and thereby short the exposed areas on the bottom surface of the package.